Renaissance
by blutac
Summary: La fic la plus étrange que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant, un mélange entre la death fic, la parody et le crossover ...Je vous laisse juger par vous même .


**Titre: **Renaissance

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas .

**Genre: **Tragedie/surnaturel/humour ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Une fic un peu bizarre, voir trés étrange, écrite avant "Quiproquo"et "Soubrette & cie" . Je doute qu'elle plaise à tout le monde ...

Je m'excuse comme d'habitude pour mon orthographe défectueuse, qui d'aprés ce que j'ai pu comprendre gêne certain .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'insouciance, les rires, les jeux, la candeur; l'enfance… Refuser, combattre se révolter; lutter en vain ... Les responsabilités, les règles, le respect; la maturité . Obéir, accepter; se résigner . Se réveiller, se nourrir, travailler, dormir; les routines qui se succèdent . S'émerveiller, admirer, rêver; se confronter à la réalité . S'époumoner, crier, pleurer, rire, se passionner, s'attendrir; se détacher . Et malgré tout, tenter de garder ses espoirs , vivre au jour le jour en se disant que demain est un autre jour .S'accrocher à un but, repousser ses limites, et se croire invincible . Avoir confiance en soi, et oublier que l'on est mortel .

L'effroi, la mort, le sang, voir son monde s'effondrer et maudire son impuissance .

Ce silence, rompu par de faibles battements de cœur, mon propre cœur .

Mon corps immobile et engourdie entraîné par les flots . Je suis incapable de bouger, j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur moi-même . Je ne peux qu'assister à ma fin, en spectateur amorphe .

Mes bras étendus devant moi, deux appendices qui me semblent étrangères et ridicules .

Dans cet état critique, je prends quand même le temps d'apprécier cette étrange vapeur pourpre s'échappant de mon ventre béant . Elle se mêle à l'eau bleu dans un ballet étrange et fougueux , elle ne peux pas gagner face à un ennemie de cette taille, quelques litres de sangs face à une étendue aquatique de plusieurs centaines de mètres cubes, le combat est perdu d'avance . Quelques minces rayons lumineux percent la surface et tentent de m'atteindre, mais il est trop tard je m'enfoncent dans les profondeurs du lac, le liquide limpide et transparent est devenu dense et opaque .

C'est maintenant une évidence, je vais mourir, moi le bruyant et énergique ninja, qui courait sans cesse après des chimères; devenir hokage, ramener Sasuke, être aimé, être apprécié de tous; va s'éteindre seul .

Mon organisme réclame de l'oxygène, et je ne peux retenir ma respiration plus longtemps, le liquide glacé s'engouffre sans état d'âme dans mes poumons, une ultime expiration, les dernières bulles qui remonteront à la surface . Mon corps s'alourdie et ma chute s'accélère .

L'euphorie me gagne, un mélange de couleurs, de sons et de sensations . Konoha , ichikaru , les ramens , l'école , les têtes des hokagés , gamabunta , Ten Ten , Ino , Shikamaru , Shougi , Kiba , Neiji , Lee , Shino , Temari, Kankouro ,Gaara, Hinata , Konohamaru , Iruka , Kakashi , Sakura , Sasuke …

Je ne souffre plus, je ne ressent plus rien, le néant .

Une forme obscur se dirige vers moi , la mort m'accueille à bras ouvert .

Je ne distingue plus rien, le temps s'est…arrêté….. tout…….. semble……………. Ralentir………………..je

NARUTO !!!!!

Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier à la vue du corps livide et sans vie, sortie des profondeurs soutenu par leur ancien coéquipier, des cheveux noirs ruisselants recouvraient son visage ne laissant percevoir aucunes expressions . Il le laissa tomber à terre comme un vulgaire sac, avant de lui-même percuter le sol dur et froid .

Un dernier regard vers le visage paisible et blême de son ami, dernier espoir avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience .

-C'est un cauchemar … Ca ne peut être vrais …

Sakura, ne perd pas ton calme et vérifie l'état de Sasuke ! Lui ordonna Tsunade, la sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle s'exécuta, retournant le corps et vérifiant un par un ses points vitaux, pendant que Tsunade faisait de même avec Naruto . Ca y'est, elle le sentait un pou, il était faible mais au moins il était toujours vivant . Elle leva la tête vers Tsunade pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle le sourire au lèvre, mais l'expression de son sensei la stoppa.

-C'est finit on peut plus rien faire pour Naruto … Murmura faiblement Tsunade.

-Non c'est impossible…enfin c'est Naruto le démon renard devrait assurer sa guérison, vous vous êtes trompé ! S'exclama Sakura en tentant de se rassurer .

Revérifiez ! Gronda Sakura

-Tu remets en cause mes aptitudes de médicninja ? Quand je dit qu'il est trop tard, c'est que c'est finit, je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie !

-Non, non …Je ne vous crois pas …Sasuke ?!!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sens plus son pou !

-Ecarte toi, je vais l'examiner .

Tsunade poussa sans douceur Sakura, qui semblait totalement tétanisée; et commença un massage cardiaque. Sakura regarda autour d'elle, s'était un vrais champ de bataille, sur la terre froide et sombre s'étalait à perte de vue les corps de ninjas alliés et ennemies . Un peu plus loin, on pouvait distinguer le corps de Itachi Uchiwa baignant dans une mare de sang, bientôt rejoint par les corps des autres membres de l'Akatsuki éparpillés un peu partout autour de lac, et le corps de Kisame dont seul le dos était visible à la surface du lac .Combien de temps avait duré la bataille, elle ne savait plus, elle avait perdue la notion du temps . Les cris de douleurs, l'odeur du sang et de chairs brûlés, cette horrible couleur pourpre qui semblait recouvrir toute la surface, et ce ciel si sombre qui ne semblait pas disposer à laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil .

Elle ramena son attention sur Tsunade qui s'était arrêtée.

-Il est hors de danger ?

-…

-Vous avez réussie à le sauver, n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis désolée Sakura …

-Sasuke souffre de lésions moins graves que celle de Naruto, vous devriez être capable de le soigner !

-Je ne peux pas soigner une personne qui refuse de se battre …

-Comment pouvez vous affirmer que Sasuke n'a pas envie de vivre ?!! Vous lisez dans les pensés peut être ? Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable, j'avais confiance en vous ! Hurla Sakura . Je vous déteste, à cause de vous ils sont morts, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

Sakura fut stopper dans son élan par la baffe de Tsunade, qui se leva et s'adressa à Shikamaru qui s'avançait vers elle alerté par leur dispute .

-Occupe toi d'elle, ramène la au village et assure toi qu'on s'occupe bien d'elle, elle est encore sous le choc .

Un rapide coup d'œil aux deux corps étendus au sol, fit comprendre la situation au ninja, qui réprima son chagrin, la situation ne leur permettait pas de se laisser submerger par les émotions, il lui faudrait faire son deuil plus tard. Il prit exemple sur l'hokage et s'occupa de Sakura, tandis que Tsunade était déjà entrain de soigner d'autres ninjas . Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever .

-Viens Sakura, je vais te ramener chez toi …

Elle avait le regard vide et éteint, il la traîna derrière lui avec autant de facilité qui si elle avait été une poupée de chiffon. Cette journée était vraiment atroce, combien de camarades avaient ils perdu, un véritable massacre … Il s'immobilisa tout d'un coup, devant le corps d'un ninja en piteux état, ce ne pouvait être lui , non pas ça …pas son propre père . Sous le coup de la surprise il lâcha la main de Sakura, et s'agenouilla aux prés du corps, complètement déstabilisé . Il ne se souciait plus de Sakura, ni des valeurs ninja . Le temps de se reprendre, Sakura avait disparue. Il la chercha des yeux à travers la foule grouillante. Il courut vers l'endroit qui lui parut être le plus probable, et la trouva penché sur Sasuke, un chakra lumineux et vert sortait de ses mains, à mesure que son chakra sortait son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle . Tsunade le bouscula, mettant fin à sa contemplation, celle-ci tira de force Sakura du cadavre du jeune Uchiwa . Mais il était trop tard, la jeune kunoichi était totalement inerte .Retenant un sanglot, son ancien sensei murmura :

-Quelle inconscience, cette technique réclame une quantité importante de chakra et un control parfait des techniques de soins, tu n'avait pas la moindre chances de le ramener à la vie …

Le ciel s'éclaira enfin, laissant filtrer de minces rayons lumineux, cette journée resterait gravée dans les mémoires . Au milieu de l'horreur, les trois membres de l'équipe 7 semblaient dormir paisiblement, réunis à jamais .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konoha, un terrain d'entraînement situé en périphérie du village . Un jeune ninja regardait le ciel découvert sans aucuns nuage, laissant s'engouffrer le vent dans ses cheveux blond . Il était nostalgique de ce lieu, assit sur ce même poteau où il avait jadis était attaché et privé de repas . Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire bêtement, crétin ?

Il fallait toujours qu'il casse tout .

-Je t'ai rien demandé sale frimeur, t'es juste jaloux parce que la seule expression dont tu es capable, c'est de faire la gueule !

-Mais vous allez arrêter un peu, vous êtes pire que des gosses ! Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux rose .

-humph

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'énerva Naruto .Et puis pourquoi on est censé attendre ici ? Et pourquoi on porte des kimono noir ? Et surtout pourquoi cet enfoiré de Sasuke à un katana plus gros que le miens ?!!

-Aurais-tu des complexes Naruto ? lança l'intéressé .

-Mais… mais non, absolument pas ! J'ai aucun problème à ce niveau là !

-Si tu le dit .

-Mais je peux vous le prouvez , y'a pas de problème ! Dit il, tout en se déshabillant .

-Naruto !!! Espèce de crétin pervers !!! Gronda Sakura, tout en le frappant violement.

-MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CE BORDEL !!! Beugla un jeune homme au cheveux roux .

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de mettre un terme à tout mouvements de l'équipe .

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a des hollows à combattre, alors arrêtez de moufter !

-Bien lieutenant Ichigo ! Clamèrent ils en cœur (avec un peu moins d'entrain pour Sasuke)

-Vous avez intérêt à assurer, les anciens ninjas ! Shinigami n'est pas un travail reposant …

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura visiblement consternés : ...

Naruto: C'est quoi ce truc ?

Blutac: hum, hum ...

Naruto: Comment t'as pu faire crever les trois personnages principaux ? Sasuke je veux bien, mais moi je suis quand même le héros !!!

Sasuke: On t'as pas sonné le compléxé !

Blutac avant que sa dégénére: On va se contenter des fics humouristiques, parce que ce truc ... est vraiment trop zarb ! Faut que j'arrête de me goinfrer de chocolat sa me fout le cerveau en compote !

Reviews ?


End file.
